Walter Marsh
est né le à Hamilton, dans l'Ontario, au Canada. C'était un acteur connu pour avoir joué dans Impitoyable (1992), Les aventures de Sonic (1993) et Les accusés (1988). Il est décédé le à Vancouver. Il a interprété le personnage de M. Crosby dans le deuxième épisode de la série Highlander. Filmographie *2003 : Phénomène 2 (TV Movie) : Joe Cole *2002 : La vie secrète de Zoé (TV Movie) : Smokey *2002 : Dead Zone (TV Series) : Mr. Stratton *2002 : The Chris Isaak Show (TV Series) : Jim Dontzig *2002 : L'enfer à domicile (TV Movie) : Mr. Bishop *2001 : Maybe It's Me (TV Series) : Grandpa Fred Stage *2001 : Cold Squad, brigade spéciale (TV Series) *2000 : Da Vinci's Inquest (TV Series) : Darryl Morris *2000 : Love Lessons (TV Movie) : Ernie *2000 : Here's to Life! : vieil homme *2000 : Eclosion (TV Movie) : Vinyl *2000 : Impasse meurtrière (TV Movie) : Dewey *2000 : Sept jours pour agir (TV Series) : Pape Sylvestre V *2000 : The inspectors 2 - Le faussaire (TV Movie) ; vieil homme dans la banque *1998 : La loi du colt (TV Series) : prêcheur *1998 : First Wave (TV Series) : Leonard *1998 : Les aventures de Tom Sawyer et de Huckleberry Finn (Video) : Mr. Dobbins *1998 : Proviseur d'un jour (TV Movie) : Dr. Vernon Baxter *1994-1997 : X Files: aux frontières du réel (TV Series) : Pathologist / Druggist / Judge Hamish Purdy *1997 : The Littlest Angel (Video short) : prophète (voix) *1997 : Dead Man's Gun (TV Movie) : Phipps (segment "Fool's Gold") *1996 : Two (TV Series) : Ed *1995-1996 : Au-delà du réel - l'aventure continue (TV Series) : Dr. Sam O'Keefe / Dr. Lambert *1996 : Poltergeist, les aventuriers du surnaturel (TV Series) : Mr. Ballard *1996 : Susie Q (TV Movie) : vieil homme *1995 : L'affaire Angel Harwell (TV Movie) : Detective Moran *1995 : Jack Reed - Les contes meurtriers (TV Movie) : vieux sergent *1995 : Gunfighter's Moon : Vieil Harry *1995 : Sliders, les mondes parallèles (TV Series) : homme paternel *1995 : Le maître des lieux : juge *1995 : Terror Clinic : garduien de parking *1995 : Dangerous Intentions : Osgood Winter *1994 : Les anges gardiens (TV Series) : Charles Rudolph *1994 : La victime (TV Movie) : Jack McDaniels *1994 : One More Mountain (TV Movie) : Mitchell Forster *1994 : Heads (TV Movie) : Juge Jacobs *1994 : L'enfer blanc (TV Movie) : Sheriff Watkins *1993-1994 : Exosquad (TV Series) : Amiral Winfield *1993 : Les aventures de Sonic (TV Series) : voix additionnels *1991-1993 : L'as de la crime (TV Series) : Donovan / Mr. Sussman *1993 : A Stranger in the Mirror (TV Movie) : Walter le maître d'hôtel *1993 : Tout pour ma fille (TV Movie) : Juge Ager *1993 : Morning Glory : Nat Macready *1993 : Jack's Place (TV Series) : Al *1993 : The Amy Fisher Story (TV Movie) : Juge Marvin Goodman *1992 : L'Exxon Valdez (TV Movie) : John Janssen *1992 : Sarah et Julie n'en font qu'à leur tête (TV Movie) : homme grincheux *1992 : Highlander (1 épisode) **''Jeux dangereux'' : M. Crosby *1992 : Impitoyable : barbier *1992 : Le bar de l'angoisse (TV Series) : Mr. Cartwright *1992 : Face à face : Président Chess *1992 : Diagnostic - Meurtre (TV Movie) : Tom le concierge *1991 : Street Justice (TV Series) : Dr. Washburne *1991 : Bingo : juge *1991 : Pure Luck : agent de sécurité de l'aéroport *1991 : The Girl from Mars (TV Movie) : Doc Gilliwig *1987-1991 : 21 Jump Street (TV Series) : Justin Sellers / Bob Peete *1991 : Capitaine Z et la patrouille des rêves (TV Series) : voix du commandant *1990 : Mom P.I. (TV Series) *1988-1989 : Un flic dans la mafia (TV Series) : monseigneur *1989 : Immediate Family : Dr. Nathanson *1989 : Matinee (TV Movie) : Shaw Sénior *1989 : Unsub (TV Series) ; sénateur *1988 : Distant Thunder : principal *1988 : Les accusés : Juge Bail Hearing Judge *1988 : La main droite du diable : chef de bureau *1988 : Nightmare at Bittercreek (TV Movie) : coroner *1988 : Randonnée pour un tueur : Sam Baker *1987 : Escroquerie à la mort (TV Movie) : Bartholomew Hughes *1987 : Assault and Matrimony (TV Movie) : Juge *1987 : MacGyver (TV Series) : Général Racoubian *1987 : La nuit tombe sur Manhattan (TV Movie) : juge *1987 : Malone, un tueur en enfer : membre du Congrès *1987 : Le voyageur (TV Series) : Detective White *1987 : Supercopter (TV Series) : Secretary Dimitrievich *1986 : Cap danger (TV Series) : Kramer *1986 : Mrs. Delafield Wants to Marry (TV Movie) : homme dans le club masculin *1986 : The Beachcombers (TV Series) : Peter *1985 : Une étrange disparition (TV Movie) : directeur de l'atelier de réparations *1985 : Natty Gann : interrogateur *1985 : Blackout (TV Movie) : Dr. Sidney *1985 : Brotherly Love (TV Movie) : Harry Stanton *1984 : Secrets of a Married Man (TV Movie) : McKenna *1983 : Packin' It In (TV Movie) : Dr. Langendorf *1982 : Un piano pour Mrs. Cimino (TV Movie) : Dr. Mitchell *1981 : Sayônara, ginga tetsudô Surî-Nain: Andromeda shûchakueki : partisan (voix dans la version anglaise) *1980 : Huckleberry Finn and His Friends (TV Series) : Colonel Grangerford / Willard Stenky *1979 : Un homme, une femme et une banque : garde de l'ascenceur *1978 : Who'll Save Our Children? (TV Movie) *1978 : Ski Lift to Death (TV Movie) : Joe Larson *1975 : La roulette russe : Taggart *1975 : Dr. Simon Locke (TV Series) : Caro *1973 : A Name for Evil : ministre *1970 : The Manipulators (TV Series) *1960-1966 : Cariboo Country (TV Series) : Ken Larsen *1966 : The Trap : prêcheur *1964 : The Littlest Hobo (TV Series) : Inspector Perry *1962 : Friday Island (TV Series) : Père (*1962-*1963) *1959 : Tidewater Tramp (TV Series) (*1959) (as Wally Marsh) *1958 : Spectrum (TV Mini-Series) *1952 : General Motors Presents (TV Series) : Albert en:Walter Marsh